The present invention relates to improvements in a flywheel for an internal combustion engine.
A flywheel for an internal combustion engine generally has a characteristic that a bending vibration based on mass of a mass member tends to generate if the mass member is in direct contact with a crankshaft of an internal combustion engine. Such bending vibration tends to cause noises for occupants in a passenger compartment in a vehicle. In order to suppress such noises, an attempt for varying the frequency of the bending characteristic vibration from a regular range has been executed. For example, JP-A-9-217791 discloses such arranged flywheel for an internal combustion engine. This flywheel is arranged such that a crankshaft of the engine is connected to a mass member through a flexible plate having a bending flexibility. More specifically, a diametrically inner portion of the flexible plate is fixed to the crankshaft by means of installation bolts, and a diametrically outer portion of the flexible plate is connected to the mass member. In a clearance defined by the flexible plate and the mass member, a washer plate is disposed so as to be able to be in contact with the mass member. A center portion of the washer plate is installed to the crankshaft.